


love songs for robots

by spikespiegels



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Argilla looks into his eyes and wonders what he sees in her own.





	love songs for robots

**Author's Note:**

> dds2 murdered me emotionally ESPECIALLY with these two. title taken from the song love songs for robots by patrick watson which i think is very fitting. please enjoy!

They've only known one another for a little while when they first come together. It's natural, maybe, or at least to Argilla, it is. All she truly knows is that it _feels_  right when she pulls Roland closer and kisses him in the middle of the makeshift war room when no one else is around, it _feels_  right when their bodies touch, skin on skin contact, in something that is most certainly not artificial in the slightest. She can see it in his eyes, sometimes, when she looks at him, either in the act or after it, something scrutinizing as if he's pondering her validity. It makes Argilla want to scream out with frustration and pain, to swear and cross her heart and hope to die that she is real. She's not human, maybe, but she is real, she's alive, whether she's made of data or not.

She wants Roland to believe her, to see her as what she really is, not what he believes she is, what he's believed she is this whole time.

A voice in the back of Argilla's mind complains then that she's being too sentimental and brash over one man's perception of her. But is it really truly being so unreasonable if this is the only man she's ever felt this way for? The feelings like this, that she carried for Roland... Love comes to mind. She's unsure where she's learned the word, let alone its meanings. She thinks she's seen it, too, since she and the rest of the Embryon started becoming more human. In the sneaked glances between Gale and Cielo, and a more familial type in the embraces between Serph and Sera, Argilla realises she isn't the only one who's been tortured with love.

Is love... torture?

* * *

 

Argilla is startled from her thoughts when her lover's hand trails up her naked waist, and she makes a small, almost inquisitive noise, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Her hair is undone, falling in dizzying spirals down over her shoulders, and it tickles both their skin alike when she moves.

"You look like you're thinking far too hard about something." Roland says, and Argilla gives a small smile; it's all she can muster at the moment, even for him. "Something wrong?"

Silent for a moment, Argilla looks into his eyes and wonders what he sees in her own. The artificial coding of an A.I.? Or the real features of a woman?

"Am I just a robot to you?" her voice comes quieter than she means it to be, and she sounds weak; vulnerable. Tears are rising to her eyes before she can help herself, and she is overwhelmed all at once with the emotions that have been plaguing her all this time.

Roland's mouth falls open for a moment, and he looks taken aback. He looks... cautious. Hesitant to answer. She makes a small noise in the back of her throat before she can stop herself, and that alone makes Roland come apart, and bare himself and his intentions fully to her.

"No." he answers, sincerity in his eyes. "At first, I thought of you as just an A.I., Argilla. But that was before I got to know the real you. You're anything but a robot." Roland's words are kind and genuine, and it as at that that Argilla turns back to face him, burying her head in his shoulder wordlessly. He gives a quiet laugh and holds her closer, hand resting on the small of her hip, rubbing circles into the skin.

That answer satisfies her, at least for now.


End file.
